fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween H20
Halloween H20 is a 1998 American slasher film directed by Steve Miner. It is the seventh installment in the Halloween franchise, and a direct sequel to Halloween (1978) and Halloween II (1981), dismissing the events that take place in the sequels Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995). Storyline Plot Laurie Strode, now the dean of a Northern California private school with an assumed name, must battle the Shape one last time, as the life of her own son hangs in the balance. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''14 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 18 (Czech Republic) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) * VM14 (Italy) * B''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-18 (Philippines) * M/18 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween H20 1998 poster 1.jpg Halloween H20 1998 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (1998) Halloween H20 1999 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (1999) Halloween H20 2000 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2000) Halloween H20 2001 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2001) Halloween H20 2011 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2011) Halloween H20 2011 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2011) Halloween H20 2011 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Steve Miner Writing Credits (WGA) * Debra Hill (characters) and * John Carpenter (characters) * Robert Zappia (story) * Robert Zappia (screenplay) and * Matt Greenberg (screenplay) Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis - Laurie Strode / Keri Tate * Adam Arkin - Will Brennan * Michelle Williams - Molly * Adam Hann-Byrd - Charlie * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Sarah * Janet Leigh - Norma * Josh Hartnett - John * LL Cool J - Ronny * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Jimmy * Branden Williams - Tony * Nancy Stephens - Marion * Beau Billingslea - Fitz * Matt Winston - Matt * Larisa Miller - Claudia * Emmalee Thompson - Casey Producers * Malek Akkad (associate producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) * Paul Freeman (producer) * Bob Weinstein (co-executive producer) * Harvey Weinstein (co-executive producer) * Kevin Williamson (co-executive producer) * Cary Granat (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * July 27, 1998 (USA) (limited) * August 5, 1998 (USA) * August 14, 1998 (Switzerland) (Locarno Film Festival) * October 8, 1998 (Netherlands) * October 16, 1998 (Spain) * October 22, 1998 (Singapore) * October 23, 1998 (UK) * October 23, 1998 (Ireland) * October 23, 1998 (Iceland) * October 23, 1998 (Mexico) * October 29, 1998 (Australia) * October 29, 1998 (Germany) * October 29, 1998 (Israel) * October 30, 1998 (Austria) * October 30, 1998 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * November 6, 1998 (Denmark) * November 6, 1998 (Sweden) * November 12, 1998 (Taiwan) * November 13, 1998 (Finland) * November 20, 1998 (Norway) * November 25, 1998 (Belgium) * November 25, 1998 (Greece) * December 4, 1998 (Turkey) * December 9, 1998 (France) * December 16, 1998 (Kuwait) * December 25, 1998 (Brazil) * January 21, 1999 (Hungary) * February 13, 1999 (Slovenia) * February 19, 1999 (Poland) * February 28, 1999 (Portugal) (Fantasporto Film Festival) * March 4, 1999 (Czech Republic) * March 4, 1999 (Slovakia) * March 5, 1999 (Thailand) * March 19, 1999 (Portugal) * April 9, 1999 (Uruguay) * April 16, 1999 (Colombia) * June 17, 1999 (Argentina) * September 3, 1999 (Italy) * October 9, 1999 (South Korea) * October 30, 1999 (Japan) (Tokyo International Fantastic Film Festival) * May 27, 2000 (Indonesia) (Jakarta) * June 27, 2000 (Russia) * May 11, 2002 (Japan) (Tokyo) Home Media Release Dates * December 15, 1998 (USA) (VHS) * October 19, 1999 (USA) (DVD) * September 1, 2000 (UK) (VHS) * October 22, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * April 25, 2011 (UK) (DVD re-release) * April 26, 2011 (USA) (DVD re-release) * May 3, 2011 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween H20 grossed $55 million worldwide on a $17 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.7 rating on IMDb and a 52% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dimension Films * Nightfall Productions * Trancas International Films Distributors * Dimension Films (1998) (USA) (theatrical) * Alliance Atlantis (1998) (Canada) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (1998) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (1998) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (1999) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (1998) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (1998) (Australia) (theatrical) * Scanbox Entertainment (1998) (Finland) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1998) (USA) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (1999) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2000) (UK) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2011) (UK) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Digiscope (digital visual effects) * Digital Firepower (digital matte effects) * OCS/Freeze Frame/Pixel Magic (digital visual effects) * Rainmaker Digital Pictures (digital visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 86 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the shortest film in the Halloween series, with a runtime of 86 minutes. * Jamie Lee Curtis has played Laurie Strode in films released five decades from the 1970s to the 2010s. Halloween (1978), Halloween II (1981), Halloween H20 (1998), Halloween: Resurrection (2002) and Halloween (2018). * Director Steve Miner also directed two films in another popular horror series, Friday the 13th: Part 2 (1981) and Friday the 13th: Part III (1982). * Jamie Lee Curtis first worked with director Steve Miner in Forever Young (1992). Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) Followed by * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:1998 films